To evaluate strategies for treatment of HIV infection in patient-subjects who have failed usual treatment.Triple drug, highly active antiretroviral (HAART) treatment is now being used very widely but it is failing in some subjects. This study will evaluate several treatment strategies in subjects that have failed one to three PI's. The novel treatment agents to be used are not available as licensed drugs, although some are available through so-called "expanded access" mechanisms.